


The Boy Who's Afraid of Thunder and the Boy Who's Made of it.

by Cxnfusedkid



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxnfusedkid/pseuds/Cxnfusedkid
Summary: Bryce is afraid of thunder storms and calls Ohm for comfort.





	The Boy Who's Afraid of Thunder and the Boy Who's Made of it.

It's around one in the morning when I'm awoken with the sound of rain pounding against the roof of my house, and I can already tell that this is going to be my least favorite kind of storm. I lay there, praying that I fall back asleep and that its only rain, but sadly, things don't go the way I want them to. Soon I see the lightning flash outside my window, and I flinch at the thunder that follows it. 

I'm turning 22 tomorrow, yet I'm still afraid of thunder. Its something I've feared since the day I was born, and have spent countless hours hiding under my covers or in my closet from the storms. Its just too loud, too unstable. Its something I can't control, something I can't do anything about. It freaks me out everytime, because no matter what I do, I can't make it stop. As I got older, I became more accustomed to the fear. Though I still shake and flinch, I no longer cry and squeeze into my closet or the smallest space I can find. I've developed a different sort of coping mechanism now.

Before I even really think about what I'm doing, I sit up in bed and fumble for my laptop which I'd left charging on my nightstand. I always kept it nearby, incase I wanted to do some late night scrolling, chatting, or gaming. It had come in handy a few sleepless nights. It also came in handy for the nights when it stormed. Grabbing for it is something of pure instinct at this point, something thoughtless. Its almost as natural as the way I breathe, or the way I curl closer to the headboard as another boom vibrates the walls of my house, almost deafening in its loudness.

I grip the device in my sweat slicked palms for a second, hesitating. I always hesitated, questions running through my head nearly as fast as my heartbeat. 

Is he asleep?

Will he be annoyed? 

Will he even answer?

As always, even though I hesitate, I still start my computer and pull up Skype anyways. My fingers fly, so used to this from the countless times that I've done this. I scroll through my contacts, till that special name appears on the screen. I take a deep breath before hitting the call button, and sitting back a bit, prepared to wait for a minute or two for him to pick up. 

Much to my surprise though, he answers before the first ring is even finished, almost as if he had been waiting for me.

How this developed, I couldn't even really remember. I had always been closer to him than the rest of my friends. He was usually the first one I looked for in games, the first one I greeted on the calls. Somehow, I also always wound up calling him in the night when the loud noises of the rain stole the breath from my lungs and made my hands shake with terror. It was just a thing we always did now. Even if it took a few minutes, he always answered, without fail, and he always talked me through the storm.

"Bryce?" Ohm's voice is deep and laced with tiredness. He was probably just about to go to bed or something. Guilt pulls at me a bit, and I start to open my mouth with the intention of apologizing and telling him to get some sleep, but it seemed that nature had another plan. As soon as I open my mouth, a small cry is being pulled from my throat as thunder booms, shaking me to my core and stopping my heart. 

"Are you okay? It's just a storm, Bryce." Ohm tries to sooth, and I can feel myself shaking. He must have heard the thunder, it was pretty loud, it shouldn't be a surprise that it had reached him over the Skype call. 

"I...yeah, I'm okay." I barely manage to get the words out, and my voice shakes terribly. The thunder booms again and I flinch a bit. "Please just keep talking to me." I plead softly, so soft that I didn't think he heard it at first. 

"Yeah, okay. Don't worry, I'll keep talking. If you could have anything right now, what would it be?" Ohm asks, his voice as calm and steady as ever, sounding more alert now. One of his tactics was asking me questions. Always with the questions, and they were never boring ones. Sometimes he would repeat a few, if they had different answers at different times. Like this one, last time he had asked, I had wanted some new game. Or at least, that was what I had told him.

"I-I don't know...I wish you were here." I breathe out, being completely honest. I can feel my frame quaking and I suck my lip between my teeth. He's silent for a moment, and I hear the sound of something in the background, a door or maybe a car. "Ohm?" I ask quietly?

"Shit, sorry. I'm still here, you caught me right as I was leaving." He rushes to let me know that he's still there, and despite the anxiety rising inside me as the storm rages around me, I can't help but smile a little. 

"Where are you going?" I push the laptop off my legs, before pulling the appendages to my chest. I wrap my arms around myself and look at the blank call screen in front of me, wishing to see his face instead.

"Oh, I'm just going home. I was out visiting a friend at a hotel." Ohm replied and I faintly become aware of the sound of a car's engine. "Hey Bryce, happy birthday." He chuckles, the sound sending tingles all down my spine, almost enough to make me forget about the storm. Almost. 

Another clap of thunder has me terrified and feeling sick, fingers griping at the loose fabric of my pajama pants as I feel the bile rising in my throat. I squeeze my eyes shut and force myself to breathe before speaking my next words. "It's not my birthday till four." I point out, my voice shaky in my own ears.

"Close enough. I just want to be the first one you hear it from." The older man's voice is sweet, and leaves me wishing he was saying this at a different time so I could swoon properly. Instead I have to put all my effort into staying calm and finding something to say that isn't totally mushy.

"Well, mission accomplished. Can I know what my present is yet?" I try to distract myself. Ohm had told me that he had a present for me. Despite the promise that it would arrive to my house on my birthday, I still kept asking, trying to get hints. Of course, the older man remained stubbornly silent on the topic, only saying, "you'll see."  
This time, I'm caught by surprise though, when I hear his voice hum an agreeable, "mhm."

"Really?" I ask hopefully, the surprise evident in my voice. He's quiet for a moment and I hear another clap of thunder, and I swear I can hear it echoing back through the speakers of my laptop. My heart stops in my chest, an idea beginning to form in my brain.

"Yeah, you can. Why don't you look outside for, Bryce?" I barely hear the words, before he's even finished with the words I'm shooting out of my bed. 

He didn't...

Hope soars in my chest as my sock covered feet slip and slide their way down the hall as I race to my door. Thunder booms, but I hardly notice it as I throw myself at the wooden rectangle, my fingers fumbling clumsily with the locks, shaking. My whole body was shaking and buzzing, but not with fear. No, this was excitement, thrilling and electric. 

I open the door, and see Ohm standing on my porch. He peeks up at me, his brown eyes sparkling micheivioisly in the low light, spilling from the half dead light attached to the wall. His grey hoodie is soaked, and he looks like he's freezing, but in that moment, I couldn't care less. I throw my arms around him before my brain can even register what's happening. 

He did!

I can feel a laugh rumble through his chest and I find myself laughing too, happiness coursing through my veins. His laughter blends with the thunder, and its the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. On my porch is the boy who's afraid of thunder, and the boy who's made of it, locked in an embrace more beautiful than the lightning painting the sky.

"How did...what?" I fumble for words as I stay locked against him, trying to get my bearings. I search for an explanation as to why or how this is actually happening. 

"I wanted to be here for your birthday this year. We all did. We all flew out, we were going to surprise you today, but as soon as I heard the storm start..." Ohm trails off and I shake my head. At this point, I'm pretty sure I'm crying, but it's hard to tell, the tears blending in with the rain pouring down my cheeks.

"Why did you say you were going home?" I find myself asking with a small laugh, remembering his words. He pulls back from me, just enough to look me in the face, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Because home is where the heart is." He whispers the cheesy line, and I find my heart kicking into overdrive in my chest.

Then he kisses me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to move all of the oneshots that I wrote that I feel turned out well from wattpad to here so, enjoy! This is inspired by the fact that I'm terrified of thunder yet everyone I seem to fall in love with has this element to them that reminds me of it.


End file.
